


"I Never Do This!"

by PaperAnn



Series: PaperAnn's Kink Bingo 2017 Works [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sam Winchester, Banter, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pillow Talk, Size Kink, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017, Top Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn
Summary: When Sam’s friends set him up with this guy, Gabriel, it was supposed to be a group date—but they left him hanging and awkwardly floundering at the last second.  Bound and determined to make the best of the situation, Sam realizes he doesn’t need to.  Everything comes easy and his date is damn irresistible.Now, Sam doesn’t do one night stands.  Most of time he doesn’t even kiss at the end of a first date!  But one thing leads to another and...well...Let’s just say, it was a damn good thing the girls weren’t there as witnesses.





	"I Never Do This!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Size Kink
> 
> Huge (no pun intended) beta thank you to my love [Miss Kayla](http://kaylamariemarrero.tumblr.com/) for editing this fic! You da best bby! xoxo

****To say that Sam never did this would be a cliche.  Except it was completely true and he was way out of his element.

The entire situation had started as a group get-together, set up by some mutual friends.  Rather than the girls actually showing up, you know, like they were friggin supposed to, they ditched last minute.  That _would_ be his luck! 

Of course, he’d heard stories about Gabriel.  The _entire_ _office staff_ had heard stories about Gabriel!  And the guy wasn’t even in their line of work!  But that didn’t stop him from being a popular topic and center-piece of proverbial watercooler gossip.

So now here Sam was.  At a table, solo, looking like a complete loser, because Sam wasn't about it ditch out like a wimp.  He was taking a page from his brother’s playbook by drinking all the booze he could before the dude arrived.  Because the thing was, the blind date wasn’t dinner and a movie.  It was supposed to be the four of them going out for a night on the town!  This was bound to be a failure!

How do you go on a bar crawl with someone you haven’t even met?!  That you don’t even know the first thing about?!    
  
It was a laundry-list of impossible—beginning with: Break the ice.  Have a drink.  Hope you like each other enough to _keep_ drinking.  Then travel from bar to bar as a lonesome pair.  Follow the map that they had set up earlier as a _group!  
  
_ And that’s _if_ they even got that far!

Well...that’s what Sam thought.  Originally.

Until they actually met.   
  
Once he was introduced to the mystery man, Sam was captured by bright golden eyes.  He was thrilled with Gabriel’s dry humor; it just drew him in. He couldn’t remember laughing this hard since the printer at work exploded and covered Meg in ink.  Plus, Gabriel’s smart, quick seduction?  Hell, Sam didn’t realize it was happening until he was _already_ friggin seduced!  It all happened so fast!

This guy!   _Dammit_!  After the first bar, they were cracking up, joking, and actually keeping true to the plan (just to spite the girls) like they’d known each other forever.    
  
Sam was tipsy (after his pre-date, anxious-binge-drinking) and they both knew it when he stumbled over air.  At the third bar, Sam didn’t feel bad for using that liquid courage to openly gawk at Gabriel’s lips, his hands...his—   
  
Even when Gabriel called him out about it.   
  
But the words weren’t admonishments or direct-hits to Sam’s ego, they were more stealthy flirtations which made him preen.  Sam was a huge target of 'give-me-attention-please,' just ready for Gabriel to throw a dart.  When did he become so needy?!

Gabriel would catch him off guard with things like, “I’m gonna rip those chicks a new one, kiddo. Don’t worry.  Sorry you’re stuck with me. Had to drown your sorrows and all, on the most awkward first date ever.”

Sam couldn’t believe his ears.  He quickly countered with, “I’m not awkward. Are _you_ awkward?  I’m glad they’re not here.”

“Oh yeah?”    
  
And that was the moment that Sam had blazed a clear path.  Straight.  Downhill.   
  
Gabriel lit up and wouldn't let the admission go when he asked, “Now I'm curious!  What would’ve been different?   _If_ they were here?”

Sam coughed into his fist and said, “I wouldn’t have gotten to know you this well.  And I woulda been guarded.  Worried about how they’d judge me and my reaction to you...”’

“Tell me, Sammy.”  That’s when Gabriel gave the final push, after all the teasing and this back-and-forth cat-and-mouse thing they’d been playing all night.  He inquired, point-blank, with an alluring grin, “What _is_ your reaction to me?”

The gap between them was nonexistent.  So much so that he could feel Gabriel’s breath on his lips.  Sam didn’t answer with his words, but with his mouth.    
  
Everything fell into place when their lips collided.  Everything felt so perfect and right and Sam wanted more!  But that couldn’t happen at a bar, oh no.  He wasn’t _that_ drunk! Still he physically couldn’t keep away.  What was going on?!  
  
Everything happened in a flash—the green bolt of Gabriel’s money landing on the counter, the aftershocks of the burn from tossing back their drinks, the dash out to the street.  It was all a blur.

It left Sam desperately explaining, “I never do this—” when they were in a cab, hands wandering all over each other, on the way back to Gabriel’s apartment.

With a wide smirk, he raised an eyebrow and asked, “Blind dates?  Going through with _ditched_ blind dates?  Or—”

“Going _home_ with _first_ dates,” Sam narrowed his eyes in what he’d been told was his classic bitchface.

Gabriel scooted closer to where Sam had his back against the door and cuffed a finger under his chin.  His gaze was so striking, Sam had a hell of a time not shirking away from it.  Instead, he let himself bask in it, get lost in all those amber tones he found otherworldly...  
  
“What’s different?”  Gabriel ran his thumb along Sam’s bottom lip, appraising him.  As if Sam wasn’t already fighting tooth and nail to keep a boner down!  Gabriel asked flippantly, “Is it the lowered inhibitions?  Has it been that long since you’ve been laid?  Is it the adrenaline from the night we had or—”

“You know damn well it’s _you_ ,” Sam spat, rolling his eyes and letting his gaze settle on his own lap.  “Is that what you need?  Want me to fuel your ego?”

“No,” Gabriel’s tone was still so casual, it was frustrating.  “I genuinely wanted to know.”  It eased flawlessly into something sensual, something quiet that the cab driver couldn’t hear. “I tried to get to know everything I could about you tonight, Sammy.  But it’s just the tip of the iceberg.  When you’re in my bed?  I’m grabbin’ my ice-pick.  I _will_ figure you out.”

The promise was just that—a promise, a vow, something that Gabriel _meant_ , and when Sam looked back up at him, his pupils were dilated from merely watching.  Probably visualizing exactly what he had in store.  Did...did Sam _have_ to say something back to that?  What the _fuck_ could he _possibly_ follow up with?     
  
It wasn’t like Gabriel needed confirmation, Jesus!  The way they’d been acting, the brief touches, the heated glances, the _everything_ leading up as the night went on!  How could it not speak for itself?!     
  
Because, dammit, Sam wanted this! God _,_ Sam wanted him!  But he didn’t know the proper protocol!

Sam was a serial monogamist, through and through.  Everyone knew it.  Everyone, except for Gabriel.  His previous relationship had lasted nearly a year, following all the normal steps of dating, and the break-up had been amicable.    
  
This, right here, was brand-spankin’ knew.  Every person he fell into bed with, he could tell you their life story from countless dinners, coffee dates, adventures.  Right now was... _shit_.  Maybe he needed to _act_ rather than rely on whatever dumb crap came out of his mouth!  Because Sam knew it would be fumbled and make him look like an idiot.

Instead, Sam reached out and squeezed Gabriel’s thigh, leaning in like he was going to return the whispered promise with something just as good.  Except, he clamped his mouth down on Gabriel’s neck and sucked.

“Ho-ly fuck!” Gabriel cursed, but refused to push him off.  Oh, he gave him more and lengthened his throat.  Even though his body clearly wanted it, he vocally protested, “C’mon, kiddo.  We’re pulling in.”    
  
Gabriel grabbed a fistful of Sam’s jacket to make him focus since he was having a hard time controlling _himself_ and clucked his tongue.  “Oh, you are in for it tonight!”  His eyes barely wavered from Sam’s as he paid the cabbie.  Soon they were both on the front porch, Sam right behind him like a puppy.

Before Gabriel unlocked the door, he turned around to ask, with a surprisingly even voice, “Gotta tell me now, Sammy.  ‘Cause once we’re inside?  My control is going out the window.  So you be honest with me.  What’s a no-go?  Do we need a safe word? Or—”

“As longer as you don’t pull out the whips and chains on the first date, I think we’re good,” Sam chuckled, grabbing Gabriel’s hips, then urging, “Come on, I miss kissing you.  And I don’t want you getting in trouble with neighborhood watch or anything.  Because once _I_ start, I’m not stopping either.”

Gabriel’s eyes lit up, even in the darkness of night.  It looked as though they were glowing, a beacon in the waxing moonlight and his smile was just as brilliant.  “Good.  Very good.”  And with that, he unlocked the door.

Sam was crowded in almost instant.  One of the first things that he’d noticed was, that even though he had a (giant) height advantage on Gabriel, and weight, too, Gabriel could hold his own.  During their “date,” they’d laughed and roughhoused at one of the bars, which ended in Sam sporting an inappropriate erection.  That was when it hit him hard that Gabriel’s touch, no matter how brief, sparked heat to bloom and spread like fire through his blood, funneling through his veins.

Now here they were...Sam could finally _take_.  He didn’t have to hold back because of the public eye, of judging and wide-eyed bar patrons, and that felt phenomenal.   Liberating.

Yet, now that Sam could kiss the hell out of Gabriel, now that he was _finally_ getting what he wanted, there was something else on his mind.

“Gabe... What about you?” Sam asked in-between fierce kisses, as he was being tugged down the hallway.

Ripping off Sam’s jacket and then his shirt, Gabriel played along with, “What about me?” as he pawed at the belt buckle.

It was clear that Sam’s recollection of Gabriel’s previous words was crude.  But in his favor, Sam was _positively_ distracted when a hand dove down the front of his pants.  He gasped, arching into the grasp, flustered and babbling when he asked, “D-did you bring me home because you were drunk?  ‘Cause it’d been awhile since you got laid?  Since—”

Sam was abruptly silenced with those perfect lips on his own.  Gabriel yanked his hand away from the front of Sam’s pants, if only to make quick work out of them as they pooled to the floor.  While he was down on the ground, moving methodically and fast—as though the sight of Sam being covered offended him—Gabriel helped Sam, very enthusiastically, out of his socks and shoes.    
  
But Gabriel still wasn’t answering his question!

In the moment it didn’t matter.  Nope.  Not even a little bit.  Sam was spellbound, licking his lips while watching Gabriel’s every move.  He had to admit...the view from up above? Shit _,_ it was nice.  Very, _very_ nice.  Gabriel on his knees, at the ideal height.  If he just switched the angle...

“You’re thinking out loud.”  There was a shark-like grin on Gabriel's face as Sam flushed fuchsia.  “And to answer your questions, my standards are high.  Just like I’m pretty sure yours are.  Plus, I’ve heard rumors.  The girls talk you up.  And you, kiddo, did _not_ disappoint.  I know more about you than you probably do.”

Then in the next moment, Sam’s heart was in his throat, the literal rug being ripped out from under him.    
  
He yelped, airborne for that split-second before he hit the mattress.  As Sam tried to compose himself, he glanced back down to see Gabriel was still wearing most of his clothing and panted out, “Glad I was up to your standards.”     
  
Sam didn’t understand why Gabriel was still so far away.   “Now, I’m so hard it hurts.  Been wanting you in the _worst_ friggin way since two bars back.  I need you, Gabriel,” Sam demanded in frustration.  “So why the hell are you still dressed?”

“Because I needed to make sure my stunning date didn’t tumble over like he’s been threatening to do all night,” he quipped right back and began to pull off his own top.  Finally!  “What kind of a gentleman would I be if my lover toppled back and knocked himself out on the nightstand before we could get to the good stuff?”

“Hmm,” Sam took that into account and nodded.  “I see.  So.  Smart, witty, sexy, _and_ a gentleman?  For real.  Why the hell are you single?”  Sam’s hand dropped his boxer-clad erection.  He couldn’t take another second of watching Gabriel finally strip, seeing his skin like this, bit by bit, without relieving some of the built-up tension.   _Fuck_ , his cock needed touch.  Just the brush of his hand was overwhelming relief.  “D-doesn’t make sense. Unless you’re _too_ perfect,” Sam moaned and arched into his palm own shamelessly.

“Say the same about you, hotshot.”  Gabriel growled in a voice that commanded attention. “Don’t touch yourself.  Only _I_ touch you tonight, Sammy,” his timbre earned a whimper, but Sam followed the order.  Gabriel was pleased, running his hands up and down Sam’s bare thighs, sighing out, “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?  I think you need a treat.”

“Please!”

Sam didn’t give a flying fuck if he was being needy, desperate, or _what_.  He yearned for Gabriel’s touch.  Ever since the first kiss, the first little tease he couldn’t get close enough.  Couldn’t get what he wanted because he wanted _all of him._  That had _never_ happened before.  That was probably how he ended up squirming and begging in an unfamiliar bed with a new face.

It made all the sense in Sam’s body, his heart, if you could relate the two—even though it wasn’t the _most_ logical thing.  But when Gabriel flashed his wicked smile and he hauled down Sam’s boxers, Sam knew he was in for it.  

His cock was finally free and Gabriel’s fingers were tracing the length in light touches, just enough to make him flinch and try to thrust into his hand.  Sam was shushed.  It made him frown.  Except, he was getting ready to beg if he needed to, it was on the tip of his—    
  
But, oh, Sam didn’t have a single fucking thing to complain about when Gabriel descended onto his dick and made him cry out from the sheer talent of his mouth and his tongue!  Holy hell!

The way Gabriel would swirl around his cockhead one second and then take his dick all the way down his throat the next?  All without pause?  It kept Sam on his toes. The suction was superb and so was the vibration from Gabriel humming...and when his hand came up to roll his balls.

Sam was downright terrified this would be over in a matter of minutes!  He felt like a fucking _whore_ , writhing and thrashing only from the attention of Gabriel’s mouth.  Jesus...in his entire life, no one, man or woman, could suck cock like Gabriel was sucking his cock.  Sam’s head was getting fuzzy.  He was getting dizzy and in the middle of all that lust-drunk pleasure... 

...His mind roamed backwards. He wondered about what Gabriel said on the porch.

About once they stepped inside, Gabriel’s control would fly out the window.  About needing a safe word or something?  Clearly, there was more Gabriel wanted than to suck Sam off.  He had to know he was close, right?

“ _Jesusfuck_ , Gabriel!  D-Do you have any idea—” Sam’s voice was wrecked already, so close to the edge.  “C’mon, before I blow my load.  We gotta talk or _something_.  Yer too damn good...and I wanna give you what you want, too!”

The second half of Sam’s thoughts were a bit more coherent, mostly because Gabriel had finally pulled his mouth away.  He stopped going down on him, and was instead lazily stroking Sam’s spit-slick cock.    
  
Gabriel watched Sam with a wide grin and nodded his affirmation.  “You’re right. I do want something.  But _only_ if you’re willing to give it,” Gabriel flicked his tongue over another pulse of precum beading up at Sam’s slit.  He was about to continue, but, after a choked moan, _before_ Gabriel could finish, Sam managed an interruption.

“You wanna fuck me, don’t you?” he asked Gabriel, direct and concise.   Then, he took it a step further, surprising the hell out of himself and Gabriel, by spreading his legs and asking, “Do you have lube and a condom?”

A wild, devilish grin played across Gabriel’s features as he dropped Sam’s erection, slid back up the length of his body and kissed him for all he was worth.  Sam’s arms automatically wrapped around him because it felt natural, even in this hot and heavy, fiery moment...holding Gabriel as their chests pushed against one another felt fantastic.

But he was _still_ wearing too much clothing!  Here Sam was, buck-ass naked, and Gabriel was clothed from the waist down.  In fact, the grind of denim against his bare cock made him wince and complain.  Gabriel chuckled against his lips, placing one more sweet and lingering kiss there, then pulled away.

“You’ve really surprised me tonight, Sam.  And not just once.  Never expected you to be the one to kick things up.  Hell, all these kicks’a yours.  Not many people can do that.” Gabriel admitted, trailing a finger down his neck.  “I _do_ happen to have the necessitated.  You want it?  You’ll let me fuck you?”

Sam nodded, “That’s what I said.  Unless you don’t want to or—”

“You have _no idea_ how goddamn bad I want to,” Gabriel’s words were mixed in with a moan, fanning his hands out on Sam’s chest and then raking his nailed down his defined abs.  He moved to the side of the bed, grabbing just what Sam needed in the nightstand drawer.  Gabriel paused for a second, an out of place sincere smile, prefacing, “I’m glad you made an exception,” that was genuine.     
  
But then Gabriel’s expression changed on a dime.  It turned into something downright filthy as he coated his fingers in lube and settled between Sam’s legs.  Hunger that mimicked Sam’s was there, maybe even more on Gabriel’s expressive face.  It made Sam shudder out a breath.

The finger wasn’t much of a problem, just a surprise because it had been a while.  Sam echoed the words spinning in his head to Gabriel, as the man eased in the tip of his second digit, “I-I’m glad I made an exception, too.”  Sam rocked his hips against the intrusion prying against his rim, hoping to get Gabriel working a little quicker.  Sam spurred him on with, “Kinda proves I’ve never wanted someone this bad, this fast before.  Usually takes a while before...you know.”

“Yeah?” Gabriel’s smirk was gleeful, now easily pumping and scissoring the digits in and out, “I don’t know how long my patience would last.  I’d break in no time if I had to wait for you.  Not because I’m a sexoholic, mind you.  But because you’re...somethin' special.”

Sam closed his eyes, because the intensity of Gabriel staring _and_ being called special made him blush.  Compliments like that...he didn’t understand and couldn’t find a response.  His entire back arched off the mattress when Gabriel used little finesse to twist his third finger inside Sam’s clenching, tight hole.  But...this was _good_ , Sam had to remind himself.  They were so close to being one, he could almost taste Gabriel’s lips on his again, imaging Gabriel sliding inside him—

That thought alone was fueling him.  God, did Sam crave it, every cell craved it, and with that inspiration, he could order his body to relax against the foreign probing.  Even though he was gasping for air, Sam could hear Gabriel’s words of praise as he kissed his inner thigh, making Sam shiver.    
  
Soon, Sam felt like he was loose enough around those three fingers.  Thank _God_ , because it had been a while since he was with a guy.  Sam was worried that, while he wanted it more than anything, some part of him may fight against Gabriel...

“Hell yes, I’m ready.” Sam ground down on the fingers with a wide grin, purring, “Give me your cock, Gabe.  Fuck, I’ve been waiting too damn long, I wanna be stuffed full of it.”

Gabriel sucked the head of Sam’s erection, rendering him speechless for a moment before he shook his head.  “Not yet, Sammy. ‘m not planning on hurting you tonight,” he stated and began to ease in a forth finger.

It was kind of overwhelming because, yeah, obviously a dick was bigger than three fingers, but this was all the prep you usually needed.  Why the hell was Gabriel wasting his time with _four_?

Sam wouldn’t normally be this mouthy, but because of the alcohol, the demand, the need, and the attraction pushing him he scoffed, “I’m not a fragile little bird.  Just because I said I don’t go home with people on the first date doesn’t mean I’m a blushing virgin!”

The expression on Gabriel’s face...Sam couldn’t place it.  But he was four-fingers deep now, brushing against his prostate which sent Sam reeling and shouting out.  Gabriel deliberately pulled that move again, as he made sure the glide was smooth, the tight ring of muscles was (more or less) relaxed, and when Sam looked back up—he finally recognized that expression.

It was a secret kind of pride, something he attempted to hide, but it shone through his poker face all the same.

“I don’t think you’re a blushing virgin.  Hell, I think you’re a hot little sexpot and I got lucky.  I fuckin’ won the lotto, you comin' home with me tonight,” Gabriel told him easily.  “I just gotta make sure you’re ready for, well, me.”

Sam was finally putting the pieces together.  He couldn’t wait any longer.  Sam could feel Gabriel’s fingers move inside him, knowing there wasn’t going to be any more or less resistance from here on out, no matter _what_ Gabriel did.  So Sam pulled a fast one.

Sam closed his legs and cut Gabriel off even though he hated the lack of touch.  After Sam pulled himself back into a crouch, putting distance between them, he knocked a confused Gabriel backwards, flailing to his ass and flat onto the bed.    
  
And, dammit, Sam was driven.  There was a singular thing on his mind.  He was bound and determined to find out!   
  
Finally, as he ripped Gabriel’s jeans away, earning a balked, “Hey!  What’s gotten into you?!” his question was answered by the fucking _massive_ outline of Gabriel’s cock, held down and restrained by his boxers.  And...well, Sam had never been one to care about the size of someone’s dick, but for some reason his mouth was watering.

And his body was _aching_ for it even more.

Sam glanced at Gabriel (who was now pinned under his control) and chuckled as he admitted, “Alright, you win.   _Goddamn_ , this is gonna be awesome,” Sam’s words were half under his breath as he finished tearing the last pieces of clothing between them away.  When Gabriel’s cock was finally free, Sam was practically ravenous at the sight, tracing a finger down the jarring length.  Heavy between Gabriel’s legs, pre-cum smeared, pulsing, and throbbing from neglect.  The image sent a shiver down his spine and he whimpered out of pure anticipation, “ _Fuck —_ ”

Gabriel took advance of Sam’s stupor, laying him back out on the bed and kissing him hard.  He reached out and grabbed the condom while he was licking inside Sam’s mouth and then pulled away to ask, “Is that a good or a bad fuck?”  Gabriel watched him curiously as he tore open the foil and rolled the condom over his dick.  Noticing how Sam’s eyes never left it, he guessed, “I’m thinkin’ good?”

“It’s gonna be a _great_ fuck,” Sam rushed out deviously.  “God, you’re gonna split me in half, aren’t you?”  He grinned as Gabriel lubed up and chuckled, the excitement in his gut joining the already heightened and burning arousal as he told Gabriel, “Don’t hold back.  Not even for a second.  I wanna feel every inch.  Wanna feel the stretch of your cock buried so deep inside me.  Holy shit, I didn’t even know that I wanted this until you...”

“Promise to tell me if it’s too much,” Gabriel insisted, teasing the head of his thickness around Sam’s stretched hole, who was willing and ready.  “Want it just as bad, babe.  But not if I hurt you, okay?”

Sam’s hands came up to cup Gabriel’s face as he urged, “Promise.  Now, that was the best blowjob of my life. How about you show me the best sex of my life, too?”

“Hell yeah,” he wore a wicked smirk, grabbing Sam’s hips for purchase as Sam grabbed the sheets—and he sunk in.    
  
Both were gasping, Gabriel continued to move slowly, _impossibly_ slowly, moaning out, “Fuck, you’re so tight, Sam.  Feels amazing...”

He didn’t trust himself to speak, so Sam just nodded, but raised his hips as Gabriel finally, _finally,_ bottomed out.  It was insane, the feeling of being _this fucking full_.  Sam had never experienced anything like it.  His body pushed to the brink.

The burn was overwhelming and picturing just how huge Gabriel’s cock was in his hand, Sam now knew that it was _inside_ his ass.  They were flush, Gabriel was buried to the hilt, and Sam was obsessed with every bit of the sensation.   _Shit_...he wanted _more_.  Sam wanted to push the boundaries, so he began to rock.

Gabriel actually laughed and said, “That didn’t take long,” and pulled out, beginning with shallow thrusts at first.

It was perfect because, yeah, Sam _was_ moving fast, but he didn’t care.  He’d given in to the fact that everything was uncharted territory, all of this—it _didn’t happen_ —and so he was somewhat of a loose canon.  Or rather, that’s how he _could_ behave.  Sam gave himself permission to do, well, anything he wanted.  So long as he didn’t hurt Gabriel.  The man was special, just like he'd called Sam, he was the reason for him being here.  
  
Hell, Gabriel was the reason Sam was being slammed into, their bodies coming together with an obscene slapping noise that punched shouts from Sam’s lungs.  God, it was better than he could’ve ever imagined!

Something about Gabriel...  It made him feel free.  Like he could open up, be himself.  Sam had shown more of himself both metaphorically, on their date, and now _extremely_ physically as he was slamming into him and it was all due to Gabriel, again.  Each plunge of that gorgeous cock pulling him closer and closer to euphoria.  They had a connection that was unique, instant, and something special.     
  
Sam prayed this continued, that it wasn’t a one night stand, because that was the only downfalls of going home with someone after the first date...

Gabriel swiftly maneuvered them around, bending Sam in half and hooking his knees over his shoulders.  He pushed Sam’s body further, crunching him up to make up for their height difference because apparently—

Yes!  Gabriel was just as starved for Sam’s mouth as he was for his.

In fact, right before their lips collided Sam sighed out, “Thank God,” and surged into it.  Even though he didn’t have an ounce of control from this position, he’d gladly take it in exchange for these staggering, mind-blowing kisses and the way Gabriel was fucking him within an inch of his life.

Sam happily settled for cradling the base of Gabriel’s skull and tangling a hand in his hand.  He sucked at Gabriel’s bottom lip, already swollen, and admitted with a gasped mewl, “Gabe, I’m so close. I’m gonna cum on your cock,” and dove right back to kissing him with that torrid passion.

Gabriel smiled against Sam’s mouth and whispered, “Yes, I wanna feel your cum all over us.  Let’s get down and dirty, Sammy.”

His hips moved to sharp, harsh thrusts that nailed Sam’s sweet spot, catching him so off-guard he almost choked on his goddamn tongue.  The only thing that stopped Sam was the loud cry of pleasure that was punched from his chest when his orgasm nailed him as hard as those harsh thrusts.

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck and held on, riding it out as Gabriel held him close.  He was still feeling the aftershocks of the pleasure when Gabriel’s teeth sunk into Sam’s shoulder and muffled his own long, wanton shout.  

Oh, but Sam _wasn’t_ going to let that fly.  He grabbed a fistful of Gabriel’s hair to wrench him away, and ordered, “Let me hear you!”

“Fuck, Sam!” Gabriel tossed his head back, voice echoing off the damn walls themselves as the rocks of his pelvis became erratic.

And Sam kept him there, watching every moment of bliss run wild across his face, every moment of the high, of the comedown, and of the afterglow.  That was when Gabriel opened his eyes and found Sam staring at him.  A wide grin spread across his features and he pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s lips before he had to pull out.

He didn’t know why, he’d never been so intrigued by someone before but Sam enjoyed watching Gabriel’s movements, probably because he was so damn theatrical.  And in moments like this, Gabriel dropped the guise and he was...honest.  Genuine.  Sam liked both Gabriels, but the one he’d seen once they left the bars was unique, a person that only the specially chosen could see.   
  
Gabriel was in-between stages when he tied the condom off and tossed it.  He then went ahead, with a waggle of eyebrows, to “gentlemanly” snatch up a few wet wipes that he had on his nightstand and clean them both up.

It was nice, because they didn’t have to move.  Gabriel announced, “Three points!” from where he’d tossed the soiled wipes into the trash from across the room.  He turned back and raised a brow, which told Sam he _had_ to be smiling like an idiot.

But then...his inexperience had Sam tumbling back to reality because...was this when he left?    
  
Did he spend the night?  Did he have to ask?  Or was something assumed?  Shit, how did this—

“Woah.”  Gabriel scooted in next to him, while pulling the covers back, “You okay?  You look like you just saw a ghost.”

All right, it looked like they _were_ getting tucked in.  That was a good sign.  So Sam tried to laugh it off and said, “Sorry, just thinking.”

However, that turned things around.  In the complete _wrong_ direction.

“Fuck.”  Gabriel cursed and froze in his place.  “Are you regretting it?  I mean, maybe we should’ve waited until we were sober.  I just—”

“No!  Not where I was going with that, no!”  Now there was something Sam could genuinely laugh at.  In fact, he tackled Gabriel and hauled them under the covers.  “It’s totally the opposite.  I was just...” he took a breath because he knew he could tell Gabriel anything and he wouldn’t judge.  He had realized that was true about the man from the get-go.  It was so refreshing.  “I just didn’t know what happened next.  If I was allowed to stay, if this was when I should be getting dressed and doing my walk of shame, if I—”

“Hey,” Gabriel prodded him in the stomach, twice, before he wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist.  “Now yer talking in the one-night-stand direction.  Unless I misread this and you’re trying something new on for size, I guess—”

“I suck at this!” Sam had to cut him off before another blunder, “I _seriously_ suck.  Every time I try to word it or _reword_ it, it sounds worse than the time before!  All right, I’ll start over.  And this is all good things, I hope, okay?”

Gabriel nodded, but he couldn’t be held back from a supportive kiss on the forehead, which actually gave Sam a little bit more confidence in his explanation.  And it felt nice.  Gabriel’s lips, wherever they were, felt nice...   
  
Crap, he was getting distracted!

“Like I said...” Sam pronounced deliberately, “I never do this.  It’s my first time.  And it’s _not_ because I wanted a one night stand, I was horny, it’s been too long, or any of those reasons.  It’s because of _you_.  Because I think we have a real connection and I can see you, well, _us_ , having a future.  I hope you feel the same way and I hope this didn’t ruin my chances or that it didn’t make you respect me less or anything.  But,” Sam worried his bottom lip and took in a deep breath, “I really, really like you, Gabriel.  This never would’ve happened with anyone else.  And not just the sex.  So many other things.  And now you know where my head is at. The rest is up to you.”

A grin crept onto Gabriel’s face, tugging at the corners of his cheeks, and transforming his entire face into excitement.  “Perfect.  It’s all a-okay.  Very, very a-okay.”

When there was a pause, Sam frowned and asked with disappointed, “Is...that all?”

“Hey, this is on the fly, lemme think!  Maybe I wanna be a little more articulate?” Gabriel retorted.

Sam snorted and said, “You don’t get to be articulate. Fair is fair.”

“Fine!”  He faked a frown, but his hand began to move, caressing along Sam’s side as he spoke, “I agree with everything you said and then some.  Remember.  I told you that I’d heard things about you, had high hopes.  You smashed ‘em up—we're talking to pieces.  You’re somethin’ else.  And I was thinking the same thing you were, about the whole sex-on-the-first-date thing, hoping it doesn’t put a damper on a second date.”  He paused thoughtfully, “But then again, we've crossed that bridge, so now we can have sex on the second date, too,” Gabriel winked, but then his tone returned to the serious nature of the talk.  “I, personally, am a firm believer that there’s no reason to wait for the _sake_ of waiting.  You’re an adult.  Putting limitations on something can bring about resentment, and, on the other side of the coin, falling into bed with someone all the time is too easy and usually never ends well."

“But!” Gabriel pressed before Sam got any other ideas, “I think that we work  I wanted to be with you, in any and every way I could. It’s not my fault you’re the most fuckin’ gorgeous thing on the planet.  I say we cuddle, grab breakfast in the morning, and plan for that second date.  What are your thoughts?”

Sam’s spirit was lifted.  The weight was gone and he took the chance to wrap their limbs together, almost to answer one part of the question—the cuddle part of the question—because, _duh_.  “I’d love that.  But this was serious for me.  Like, really serious.  So how would you feel if we took it just one step further?”

“I’m listening.”  He had Gabriel’s rapt attention.

“We figure out that date.   _And_ many more in the future,” Sam snuggled in closer and proclaimed, “But you’re mine now.  We're together.  I don’t want you seeing anyone else because if I even _think_ about you bringing anyone home, it just...I can’t even explain how riled up it gets me.”

Gabriel was instantly fascinated and gleeful at this turn of events.  “I'm officially yours huh?  Well, I suppose in Sammy-World, you’d only get a deep-dicking if you were monogamous, huh?”  He noticed the way Sam kept moving in on his territory, so Gabriel did the same, the pair nearly nose to nose, “You’d get _so_ jealous, wouldn’t you?  If anyone else was grinding on my thick, juicy, massive cock?”

When Gabriel said the words, brushed their noses together, a visceral reaction was ripped from Sam in the form of a shiver darting down his spine.  But he rose to the occasion instead of folding.

“Damn right.”  Sam reached out and traced a finger along Gabriel’s soft, yet still impressive, dick, which made the man gasp.  He stated with confidence, “I thought you enjoyed yourself when you fucked me.  It sure felt and sounded like it.” Sam added with a wistful tone, “Just think, if we _were_ together and we got tested, we could feel every inch, every second of you tearing me apart.  Could feel you stretching me even further when you stuffed me with your cum...”

“Yep.”  It was immediate.  “We're official.”  However, Gabriel had to revise his answer, tweak it a little.  “But no, it’s not for the sex.  It just gets me hot and bothered when you talk dirty.  It’s because I know damn well that you and I?  Somewhere down the road?  You’re right.  It’ll happen.  So why not cut to the chase!  And now that you mention it, the idea of you being out with someone else, even if it’s an innocent little coffee date.  That really does grind my gears.  What have you done to me?”

Sam knew he was wearing a lopsided smile, but he couldn’t help it.  The way things fell into place it was...wow.  His dating life had been a mess lately, but things weren’t _only_  turning around. They were headed in an awesome direction.

“Looks like it all worked out,” Sam said the words “officially” and cupped Gabriel’s cheek, kissing him sweetly.  When they pulled away, both thoroughly exhausted, they lingered there for a moment.  “Thank you.  For not thinking I’m crazy, putting out on the first date, and making it monogamous on the first date.”

“Full’a surprises,” Gabriel reminded him and pressed another kiss to his lips.

It was Sam’s turn to wear the wicked grin as he countered, “Kinda like the one between your legs?”

“Snap!” Gabriel loved the quick retort and rolled Sam around so he was laying on top of him.  “Be careful.  I may be able to go for round two if you keep teasing.  Mm, you have no idea how phenomenal it feels inside you, Sammy.”

_Shit_.  Just when Sam thought he had one-up on the other man, Gabriel had to go and pull something like that!  Of friggin course, Sam was flushed with embarrassment, unable to hold his gaze and grumbled out, “Maybe in the morning.”

Gabriel cackled and curled up on Sam’s chest, drawing shapes with his fingers along the surface of Sam’s skin when a hushed, “I’m gonna hold you to that,” was promised.

You know what?  Sam was totally fine with that.  His good vibes were back, but the fatigue had kicked in.  He did have enough steam to say, “Mm, you'll know where to find me, Gabe,” before a loud yawn escaped. They shifted around until finding the perfect spot where their bodies slotted together and they were touching on as many surfaces as possible.

“Goodnight,” Sam whispered, squeezing Gabriel, wondering when the last time had been when he was this comfortable, content, and happy.  "Maybe tomorrow can be our second date."

“Sex, cereal and coffee?  I'm all in.  You're my kinda guy, Sammy—glad I snatched you up,” Gabriel replied in delight and peppered kisses on Sam’s chest before one playful hickey.  “You can keep telling people you never do this, okay?  Your secret’s safe with me.”


End file.
